yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Wind FTK
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' This deck using the Fusion Monster "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" and generating Token Monsters to deal severe damage to your opponent. When pulled correctly, this deck can deal at least 9000 damage to the opponent in one turn, making it an OTK/FTK deck. While this does require a lot of cards to pull off, this deck is very unique and strong OTK deck performance since there are versatile ways to pull off this combo and only required a few cards in the starting hand. This deck is named Divine Wind FTK because it based mainly on the loops of searching and swarming around "Divine Wind of Mist Valley to get required monsters. No longer possible as of the September 2013 Lists and banning of Elemental HERO Stratos, where Genex Ally Birdman is limited (and Divine Wind of Mist Valley is limited in OCG). How it works This are plenty of ways to start the combo in this deck. The focus of this deck is based on abusing the Divine Wind Loop to get 3 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" on the field and search a Pyro-Type monster on your hand. First, utilize "Ancient Fairy Dragon" effect to search for "Black Garden" to swarm your opponent's field with Tokens in your furthur summons. Then, overlay 2 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to Xyz Summon "Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk" or "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" and activate its effect to generate Machine Tokens for Fusion Summon and swarm the field for "Blaze Fenix" effect. Next, recycle the recently sent "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in the Graveyard with the effect of cards like "Unibird" or "Monster Reborn", "Symbol of Heritage" to activate its effect and search for "Fusion Gate", this time all monster card zones on the field should be filled. Finally, use the effect of "Fusion Gate" to Fusion Summon "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" and activate its effect three times for the game. How to FTK The easiest 2-card FTK to do with this deck requires you to have Divine Wind of Mist Valley and Harpie Dancer in your opening hand. Here are the steps you must take in order to do the FTK: *1. Activate Divine Wind and Normal Summon Harpie Dancer. Use Dancer's effect to bounce herself and Normal Summon herself again. *2. Activate Divine Wind's effect to Special Summon Genex Blastfan from your deck. Blastfan's effect activates, allowing you to add Genex Ally Birdman from your deck to your hand. *3. Bounce Genex Blastfan for Birdman and Synchro Birdman and Dancer for Ancient Fairy Dragon. *4. Use Ancient Fairy's effect to destroy your field spell and add another Divine Wind to your hand. *5. Activate Divine Wind's. *6. Activate Ancient Fairy's effect, Special Summoning the Blastfan from your hand. *7. Blastfan's effect activates, adding another Birdman to your hand. *8. Bounce Blastfan for Birdman and use Divine Wind's effect to Special Summon another Blastfan from your deck. *9. Blastfan adds a third Birdman to your hand. Synchro Blastfan and Birdman for a second Ancient Fairy Dragon. *10. Use Ancient Fairy's effect to add a third Divine Wind to your hand and activate it. *11. Use Ancient Fairy's effect to Special Summon the Blastfan from your hand. *12. Use Blastfan's effect to add a Genex Recycled to your hand. *13. Bounce Blastfan for Birdman and use Divine Wind's effect to Special Summon Elemental HERO Stratos from your deck. *14. Use Stratos's effect to add Elemental HERO Heat from your deck to your hand. *15. Synchro Birdman and Stratos for a third Ancient Fairy Dragon. *16. Use Ancient Fairy's effect to add a Black Garden to your hand and activate it. *17. Use Ancient Fairy's effect to Special Summon the Genex Recycled from your hand. *18. Synchro 1 Ancient Fairy and Genex Recycled for Genex Ally Axel. *19. Use Axel's effect to discard Blastfan and Special Summon the Genex Recycled from your graveyard. *20. Overlay 2 Ancient Fairy Dragon for Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk. Use Tomahawk's effect to get 2 tokens. *21. Synchro Genex Recycled and a token for Power Tool Dragon. Use Power Tool's effect to add Symbol of Heritage to your hand. *22. Activate Symbol and Special Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from your graveyard. *23. Use Ancient Fairy's effect to add Fusion Gate to your hand and activate it. *24. Use Fusion Gate's effect to, fuse Heat and a token for Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird. *25. Use Blaze Fenix's effect; burn 3600 damage. REPEAT steps 24 and 25, but fusing with a Blaze Fenix and 1 of the Machine-Type monsters you control (Power Tool Dragon and Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk) REMEMBER to use Black Garden's effect to Special Summon tokens to your opponent's side of the field. You need to do this so you can burn enough damage with Blaze Fenix Necessary Cards * Genex Ally Birdman * Genex Blastfan * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird * Black Garden * Fusion Gate * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack or Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk * 1 Pyro monster Suggested Cards * Summoner Monk * Armageddon Knight * Unibird * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Terraforming * Harpie Dancer * Genex Recycled * Monster Reborn * Symbol of Heritage * Elemental HERO Lady Heat * Elemental HERO Heat * Tin Goldfish * Into the Void * A Hero Lives * Magical Mallet * Skyscraper * Elemental HERO Captain Gold Strengths All of the cards required for the Deck except for Stratos are currently unlimited as of the March 2013 Lists. Lots of cards in the combo of this deck can be summoned and searched from your Decks, meaning only a small number of cards are required to pull the combo on an opening hand. Combined with its versatile, this deck can easy to pull out FTK/OTK with very high success rate. Even if the player can't OTK the opponent through effect damage, this deck also can swarm high level/rank Synchro and Xyz Monsters for an easy beatdown. Weaknesses "Effect Veiler", "Droll & Lock Bird", "Hanewata" can stop the FTK of this deck. Cards that stop the Summon, negate monster effects like "Bottomless Trap Hole" and "Skill Drain" can stop the OTK from occurring.